Harry Potter and the Halloween Party
by Elendae Dudruag
Summary: Dumbledore throws a Halloween Party and Voldemort comes to call...will Cho Chang dress up as a Veela? And Will Professor Lupin be a werewolf? Find out by reading this! This is a very weird story, and it's supposed to be funny and rather stupid...


**Who would the Harry Potter characters be for Halloween?**

Author's Note: This story comes from my boredom, so beware, everyone. When I have nothing better to do, weird things happen!

Disclaimer: I evidently don't own any Harry Potter characters, or the books, or the movies, I'm just writing pointless fanfiction!

**WHO WOULD HARRY POTTER BE FOR HALLOWEEN?**

"Harry, who are you going to be for Halloween?" asked Hermione.

"Be? You mean, we're going to take polyjuice potion?" asked Ron.

"No, that's strictly forbidden. I mean, Dumbledore is having a Halloween party, and everyone has to dress up for it, rather like the Muggle custom." Hermione explained knowledgeably.

"How do you know everything about Muggles?" Ron asked.

"One- I take Muggle Studies. Two- I'm Muggle-born." Hermione snorted.

"Oh yeah." Ron said.

"Well, I was thinking about being a Chudley Cannons seeker." Harry said.

"Great idea!" Ron exclaimed. "Then I'll be

**WHO WOULD RON WEASLEY BE FOR HALLOWEEN?**

a Chudley Cannons keeper!"

Hermione snorted. "Copy-cat."

"I am not a cat!" Ron yelled.

"It's a Muggle saying that you're copying Harry's idea." Hermione explained.

"I am not a copy-cat!" Ron bellowed. "You're just wishing that ol' Vicky Krum was here!"

"For the last time, Ron, will you stop calling him Vicky?" Hermione demanded. "Vicky is a girl's name!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "If you're so clever, what are you going to be for the Halloween feast, dance, and party?"

**WHO WOULD HERMIONE GRANGER BE FOR HALLOWEEN?**

"As a matter of fact, I was going to be a House-Elf, for the promotion of S.P.E.W." Hermione said in a dignified sort of voice.

"Oh no, not this _spew _stuff again!" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"It's not _spew_, Harry and Ron, it's S.P.E.W.! Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare!" Hermione recited. She glanced at Harry's potions class essay. "Monkshood is the same thing as Wolfsbane, Harry."

"Oh, thanks." Harry said as he corrected it.

"And Ron, the snout of the werewolf is more elongated, not elated." Hermione pointed out.

"Why do you have to know everything?" Ron asked.

Hermione was saved from answering by Ginny, who just skipped over and said, "Guess who I'm going to dress up as for the party?"

**WHO WOULD GINNY WEASLEY BE FOR HALLOWEEN?**

"A sphinx?" Harry asked.

"Mrs. Norris?" Ron said.

"Of course not!" Ginny said. "I'm going to be a vampire!"

"A vampire? Where did you get that idea?" Hermione asked.

"Dean Thomas thinks vampires are cool. Maybe if I dress up as one it will impress him, and he'll choose me as his new girlfriend!" Ginny said, and skipped away.

Hermione made a face. "That is the most unoriginal idea possible. Every Muggle kid dresses up as a vampire sooner or later. I did once when I was five, and again when I was seven. When I was six I dressed up as the scientist Marie Curie, and when I was eight I-"

"Okay, I think we get the picture, Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh, it's almost lunch time. Let's go down. The sooner we eat, the sooner we finish, and then the sooner we can study for the exams."

"Hermione, the exams are in Spring." Ron pointed out, but to no avail. They walked over to the portrait of the Fat Lady and Hermione reached out to open it when they noticed Fred and George discussing something quietly.

"Oh no." Ron said. "I hope they're not blackmailing Ludo Bagman again!"

"I'll have to see about this!" Hermione said, marching over.

**WHO WOULD PERCY WEASLEY BE FOR HALLOWEEN?**

"D'you think Filch will notice if our robes are bulging?" George asked. "I mean, we're not going to spellotape all that stuff to our robes until we get to the Great Hall, so we're not caught, right?"

"He'll be too busy with Peeves." Fred assured him.

"Planning something?" Percy said, before Hermione could reach them.

"None of your business!" Fred said.

"Well, I am going to be Minister of Magic for this exquisit party Dumbledore is hosting!" Percy said, puffing himself up so that he looked like a puffer fish.

"Good for you." Fred said. "Now, will you leave us alone, dear brother?"

Percy stalked away, and Hermione jumped out from behind a chair and asked, "What are you doing?

**WHAT WOULD FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY BE FOR HALLOWEEN?**

"Planning what we're being for this party." Fred said.

"I'm going to be a dungbomb that really explodes in dung!" George said.

Hermione looked horrified. "But you'll be caught!"

"No, of course not, we're planning a little something that has to do with broomsticks." Fred said. "I'm going to be a Skiving Snackbox!"

Harry and Ron laughed. "Come on, let's go down to the Great Hall." Harry said, and the three of them left.


End file.
